The present invention relates to an applicator tip for applying liquid products.
More specifically, the invention applies to liquid or semiliquid cosmetic or pharmaceutical products intended to be used in particular on all or part of the human body, especially the face.
Traditional tips comprise an elastically deformable outer applicator element provided with a dispensing orifice able to be sealed closed by an inner shut-off element forming a shutter.
However, these tips are generally made as one piece with the product dispenser, and this does not allow their profile and the texture of the applicator element to be tailored to the specific requirements of the sensitive areas of the face that are to be treated.
Another difficulty lies in the search for good sealing in that the parts of which traditional tips are made are produced separately and mechanically assembled, thus generating significant risks of leakage at the shutter, particularly in the case of highly fluid products.
Furthermore, the drying of a residual dose of product at the shutter is likely to lead to problems of obstruction.
In addition, mechanical assembly involves an additional operation of indexing the various parts, and this makes the manufacturing method more complicated.